cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Sky Raiders
Overview Villain types Minions Assault Raider The basic Sky Raider infantrymen, Assault Raiders are usually found inside buildings, where flight packswouldn't be an asset. They are typically armed with submachineguns, flamethrowers or other weapons suitable for fighting in confined spaces. Powers Inferno Raider The basic Sky Raider infantrymen, Assault Raiders are usually found inside buildings, where flight packswouldn't be an asset. They are typically armed with submachineguns, flamethrowers or other weapons suitable for fighting in confined spaces. Powers Raider Engineer Sky Raider Engineers can deploy a hovering force field generator to protect nearby troops. They are typically armed with submachineguns, flamethrowers or other weapons suitable for fighting in confined spaces. Powers Porter Because they have a relatively small number of men, the Sky Raiders rely on speed and maneuverability to win battles. No one is faster than the Porters, special forces who can teleport directly into or out of battle, allowing them to strike where the enemy´s weakest and retreat from dire situations. Powers Wing Raider The iconic soldiers of this mercenary outfit, the Wing Raiders wear advanced flight packs that allows them to soar through the air with the speed and grace of a fighter plane.. They are armed with advanced infantry weapons and know how to use them with a professional soldier´s efectiveness. Powers Force Field Generator The Sky Raiders have created effective force field generators to protect their fast moving troops. Powers Lieutenants Captain The Sky Raiders officer corps consists of combat veterans who fought both before and during the Rikti War. They have become disenchanted with the government and its current reliance on super-powered heroes, but they haven´t lost any of their military ability or discipline. Powers Porter Because they have a relatively small number of men, the Sky Raiders rely on speed and maneuverability to win battles. No one is faster than the Porters, special forces who can teleport directly into or out of battle, allowing them to strike where the enemy´s weakest and retreat from dire situations. Powers Wing Raider Officer The Sky Raiders officer corps consists of combat veterans who fought both before and during the Rikti War. They have become disenchanted with the government and its current reliance on super-powered heroes, but they haven´t lost any of their military ability or discipline. Powers Bosses Assault Jump Bot The Jump Bots are a recent addition to the mercenary Sky Raider´s arsenal. Their effectiveness in combat has allowed the Raiders to greatly expand operations. Well armed and armored, the Jump Bots earned their name from their leaping ability, which allows them tremendous maneuverability. Powers Jump Bot Incinerator The Jump Bots are a recent addition to the mercenary Sky Raider´s arsenal. Their effectiveness in combat has allowed the Raiders to greatly expand operations. Well armed and armored, the Jump Bots earned their name from their leaping ability, which allows them tremendous maneuverability. Powers Sky Skiff The Sky Skiffs are light aircrafts whose small size belies their impact on the battlefield. Among the most advanced flying machines ever made, these vehicles are armed with banks of powerful missiles that allow the Sky Raiders to maintain air superiority from a great distance. Powers Named enemies * Gil Armand (Wing Raider Officer) * H.A.V.O.C. (Jump Bot Incinerator) * Lt. Krieg (Wing Raider Officer) * Lt. Marshall (Wing Raider Officer) * Lt. Paulson (Wing Raider Officer) * Lt. Richards (Wing Raider Officer) * Officer Alvarez (Sky Skiff Officer) * Officer Benatar (Sky Skiff Officer) * Officer Chalmers (Sky Skiff Officer) * Officer Crow (Jump Bot Incinerator) * Officer Jones (Jump Bot Incinerator) * Officer Nader (Sky Skiff Officer) * Officer Slizewski (Jump Bot Incinerator) Category:Enemies